An image transmission control system that transmits images taken by a camera arranged in a terminal device carried by a worker who is engaged in inspection operations or the like, or a surveillance camera placed in a facility to an information processing device is proposed. For example, in an image transmission control system to which a terminal device and an information processing device are applied, mutual communication via a server enables not only one-to-one coupling between the terminal device and the information processing device but also enables one-to-many, many-to-one, or many-to-many coupling. For example, such a system is utilized for remote support to support the inspection operations of a worker based on a taken image transmitted to an information processing device.
In recent years, augmented reality (AR) techniques by which an object is superimposed and displayed on a taken image using a display device, such as a head mount display, have been proposed. Remote support systems to which such AR techniques are applied have been proposed.
Related techniques are disclosed in for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-242830, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-171634, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-179947.